The technology of the present disclosure relates to a job management device which displays the contents of a print job.
In the related art, there is known, e.g., a technology in which the contents of a print job accepted by an image forming apparatus or the execution status of a print job are displayed on a display unit of the image forming apparatus or a display unit of an external device. In this technology, for example, a user name (owner name) of a user who has inputted a print job, a thumbnail image (preview image) indicating a print target image, a print target document name, and the like are displayed as the contents of a print job.